


Ramo de flores

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldebarán ve un ramo de flores en el cuarto de El Cid y no puede evitar preguntar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramo de flores

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas,antes de nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi 
> 
> Este fanfic fue algo que me vino de repente y me dije: voy a escribirlo,espero que os guste :)

Era un día cualquiera en el Santuario y El Cid estaba preparándose para ir un rato a entrenar. No llevaba puesta su armadura de oro,si no unas simples ropas de entrenamiento,ese día no necesitaba más. Estaba en su cuarto a punto de salir,pero antes de llegar a la puerta se fijó en lo que había sobre la mesa que había junto a esta.

 

Era un ramo de flores,con un gran colorido y una buena variedad de flores,tuvo que buscar algunas flores para descubrir cuales eran. Las flores se encontraban en el interior de un simple jarrón de arcilla que poseía algún que otro adorno. El Cid se quedó mirando el ramo,no pudo evitar ir frente a él y retirar las flores o plantas que estaban secas. El ramo se lo había regalado Sísifo,no había venido mucho a cuento y no comprendía el porqué de ese regalo. Pero era incapaz de negarle algo a Sísifo,por lo que lo había aceptado. Por un lado pensaba que a lo mejor era uno de los muchos intentos de Sísifo para lograr sacarle una sonrisa,o una simple expresión,o tal vez seria por demostrar su cariño o sabe Atenea que. El caso es que lo había aceptado y lo tenía puesto en su cuarto. Y por raro que le hiciera se sentía un poco más animado con ese ramo ahí,pero eso no venía al caso.

Era un regalo de Sísifo,así que debía cuidarlo y procurar que se mantuviera lo mejor posible el mayor tiempo del que fuera capaz. Por ello todos los días lo revisaba para retirar las partes que se iban secando.

 

—Hola— saludó una voz a las espaldas del Cid— Perdona por entrar sin más,pero como quería pasar y no me respondías,quería asegurarme de que estabas.

 

El Cid se giró y vio a Aldebarán asomando por la puerta de su cuarto. Si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera pedido que respetara la intimidad de su habitación,pero era Aldebarán y sentía que eso era pedirle peras a un olmo.

 

—Disculpa por mi descuido,puedes pasar por mi templo— dijo El Cid esperando que Aldeberán se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo.

 

Pero no lo hizo y se quedó observando el ramo,lo que le dio una clara pista de por donde iba a ir la conversación. Aldebarán soltó unas carcajadas un tanto ruidosas.

 

—Valla,¿así que tienes una admiradora secreta que te regala flores? — preguntó.

 

—No,me las regaló Sísifo.

 

Aldebarán paró de reír de inmediato y se le quedo mirando fijamente,su mirada ve notaba incrédula ante esa respuesta.

 

—¿En serio? —cuestionó algo dubitativo,El Cid simplemente asintió a su pregunta—¿Y eso?— preguntó con curiosidad. El Cid ante esa nueva pregunta subió y bajó los hombros dándole a entender que no lo sabía ni él. Aldebarán volvió a reírse a carcajadas— Parece que te esta cortejando.— le dijo entre risas.

 

El Cid se le quedó mirando y alzó un poco la ceja.

 

—No,no es eso.

 

—¿Seguro? — volvió a reírse,pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que debía ir al templo del Patriarca y se estaba retrasando mucho— Bueno,he de irme— caminó por el pasillo seguido por El Cid— ¡Hasta la próxima!—se despidió.

 

El Cid observó como Aldebarán se perdía en la distancia y sin más fue ha entrenar un rato. Puesto que siempre iba pronto,ese pequeño retraso no le supondría nada. Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras en dirección contraria a la de Aldebarán. Una parte de él se preguntaba que cara hubiera puesto,si le hubiera respondido que Sísifo no tenía ninguna razón para cortejarlo puesto que llevaban juntos casi un año.


End file.
